Let's Complete Earnestly!
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: In the midst of the troubles with Lulu and the ?-eggs, Kukai joins Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yaya in a reunion with the original four guardians. Here Kukai not only finds out that Yaya knows Nagihiko's secret, but that the history of the Guardians is longer than he thinks. With this in mind, Tadase proposes a new idea to preserve the history of the Guardians.


Setting: During Lulu's arc of Shugo Chara! Doki

Characters: Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Soma

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buono!Buono!<strong>: _Let's Complete Earnestly! (__ガチンコでいこう！__)_

* * *

><p>Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yaya were gathered in the Royal Garden, attending another guardian meeting. This time, they were not there to speak about x-eggs or ?-eggs. Instead, they were filling out paperwork. Amu was absent, supposedly taking care of personal business. Rima was home, her parents refusing to let her attend the meeting this time.<p>

Nagihiko finished filling out one of the papers and put it into the pile of finished papers. Looking around, he noticed that he was finished with the paperwork, and that Tadase and Yaya were nearly done. Curious, he asked Tadase, "Hey, Hotori-kun, is there any more paperwork to be filled out? It's strange for us to be finished this early."

"Strange?" Yaya asked incredulously before exclaiming, "This is great! It always takes us hours, but now Yaya can play more!" As she said this, Yaya slapped the last of her finished paperwork into the pile with vigor, glad to be done.

Pepe nodded from her spot on the table, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Tadase chuckled at Yaya and Pepe's comments before organizing all of the finished paperwork and saying, "Nope, no more paperwork, it was actually just something to do while we wait. There's a guest visiting us today."

Yaya hopped up in childish curiosity and asked, "Ooh, who is it? Who is it?"

Kiseki responded by flipping his cape and saying, "Don't pester the king! You peasants will find out soon enough."

Yaya continued her energetic antics as she asked, "Ooh, ooh, is it Kukai? It'd be great if Kukai were here! I haven't seen him since Nagi pulled his pants down!"

Nagihiko chuckled nervously as he said, "I don't think you should say that so loudly. But, regardless, it'd be great if Soma-kun could come, it'd be like the old days again."

However, before anyone could comment about how it could not be the "old days" if Nagihiko was not dressed as Nadeshiko, Kukai bounded through the door with a cheerful, "Yo! What's up?"

"Kukai!" Yaya squealed in happiness from seeing one of her best friends again and gave him a hug. She then dragged him over and sat him down in an open chair between her and Nagihiko while Daichi floated over to them.

After Nagihiko and Tadase exchanged their own greetings with Kukai, the sports-lover asked casually, "So, what're you guys talking about?" He glanced over at the paperwork and whistled, "Looks like I just missed the paperwork. If there's one thing I like about not being a guardian anymore, it's that."

Tadase ignored the comment about the paperwork and responded to Kukai's question, "Fujisaki-kun just said how the four of us gathering would feel like the old days again."

At that, Kukai leaned back in his chair and said in nostalgia, "Yeah, it sure does feel like the old days, huh? Back when it was just us four versus the paperwork…"

Tadase smiled wistfully at the old days as he added, "No x-eggs, no Easter…"

Yaya nodded energetically, adding, "Yup! Now all Nagi has to do is go back to dressing as Nade-chi, again and it'll be perfect!"

At that comment, Kukai did a double take and leaned forward in his seat saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec. I didn't know Yaya knew Fujisaki's secret!"

Nagihiko smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, Soma-kun. Yaya and I joined pretty much at the same time, and everyone that was a Guardian when I first joined knew my secret. You joined later, but we would've told you earlier..." Nagihiko paused here, trying to find a way to finish the sentence without bringing up the moment that Kukai joined the Guardians. "...there just wasn't a time for it."

Kukai frowned for a moment at Nagihiko's words before asking in confusion, "Eh? But, I thought Fujisaki told the girls that they were twins?"

Tadase shook his head, "Fujisaki-kun panicked. Yuiki-san just played along and pretended that Nadeshiko was every bit real. It's what she usually does, anyway…"

Yaya nodded with a smile, "It's more fun that way!"

Kukai shook his head, still shocked, "I wasn't expecting that…"

Daichi, meanwhile, piped up from where he stood on the table and asked, "Hey, Hotori, why'd you ask us to visit, anyway?"

"It actually has something to do with what we're talking about right now," Tadase replied.

Yaya excitedly asked, "Ooh, really?"

Tadase nodded. Turning to Kukai, he asked, "I don't suppose you remember the stories about past Guardians that we told you during your first full year here as a Guardian?"

Vaguely recalling the stories of the Guardians that he heard about, Kukai nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Nagihiko and Yaya watched their conversation, knowing exactly what Tadase was talking about, yet not knowing what exactly he was getting at.

"Those individual stories are an important part of the Guardians' history," Tadase started explaining. "Each one of the Guardians before us all had their own dream; had their own versions of themselves that they wanted to be; and had stories that are all important in getting the Guardians to where we are today. Some wanted to live their lives to the fullest, knowing that there a limitless amount of dreams for them to accomplish. Some might've been stoic and hid what they really feel. But, they are still Guardians and character-bearers all the same. Through all of the hardships that the Guardians must've been through, I'm sure all of them were scared, but ran at full speed to achieve their dreams nonetheless in their own way."

Nagihiko tilted his head to the side, and asked, "What are you getting at?"

Tadase smiled shyly and continued, "The point is, the Guardian history is vast. All of the Guardians up until Soma-kun were told the entire history of the Guardians when they first joined as part of a tradition, with the story getting longer each year."

Tadase faltered here, knowing that the situation in which Kukai joined the Guardians was a sensitive topic, "The tradition was stopped with Soma-kun, for obvious reasons." At this Kukai frowned again, before Yaya tugged on his sleeve and gave him a grin, to which Kukai started to smile again.

Pepe was getting impatient, and asked, "Your point?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get the Guardians' story down on paper," Tadase said. "It would be like Tsukasa Amakawa-san's book on the Heart's Egg. It would be long, of course. But, this way, the story of the Guardians would never be lost, even if the tradition of telling the history to each new Guardian is lost."

Yaya perked up, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Nagihiko nodded, "Yes, it does. All four of us except Soma-kun know the whole history of the Guardians from the tradition; and we still have contact information for former guardians that we can use to reaffirm parts of the story we might not be sure about."

Daichi added on, "And the Guardians have access to all of the files, anyway. You can use those to compile a profile for each Guardian, and there could be individual pictures of each Guardian in those files, too."

An idea dawned on Kukai and he said in growing excitement, "That could be its own book! Or we could use those to mark of each chapter. Man, the possibilities really are endless!"

Tadase then asked hesitantly, "So, you guys are all in? This could take a long time."

Pepe waved it off, "Pssshhh, nonsense. Amu-chi's the main one taking care of this Easter crisis anyways; and the rest of you guys have enough time to do it."

Kiseki floated over to Tadase's shoulder and added, "I agree. It's not like you have a deadline, anyway."

Yaya hopped in her seat and added, "Yeah! And we can add in the story of what's going on right now with Easter! And it'll be like the epic ending of the book!"

Nagihiko chimed in, with the prospect of being able to complete a large project such as writing down the entire history of the Guardians being exciting, "If we give it all we got, we should be able to finish it after Easter's defeated, or by the time Hotori-kun and I graduate from Seiyo."

"What about Hinamori and Mashiro?" Daichi asked.

At this, Tadase shook his head, "It's best if we don't concern them. They have enough worries with all that is going on with Easter. Besides, they wouldn't be able to help us, anyway. They don't know the entire history of the Guardians."

At this, the others nodded in agreement.

Kukai then stood up in his seat and placed his hand above the center of the table and said, "Ok, everyone in?"

Yaya put her hand in, "Yup!"

Nagihiko put his hand on top of Yaya's, "Yeah."

Tadase put his hand in also, "Yes."

The Guardian characters put their little hands in as well, and with that Kukai shouted, "Alright! Let's give it all we got!"

The four guardians all lifted their hands up at the same time with a cheer, and so began their project.

_The Book of Guardians_...

"Let's go!"


End file.
